Blood is Thicker than Water
by teawithsilk
Summary: When Anna-A-Dale comes to town, Allan will have to choose between the gang and family.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blood Is Thicker Than Water

Author: hockeyhood

OCs: Anna, Joel

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the series! No copyright infringement intended.

Extra Notes: Uh . . .I love comments! hint hint hint If you want a PM when I update, asky!

Chapter One------------------------------

A man and a woman waled through the main street of Nottingham. They were smiling, holding hands, and every so often they would share a gentle kiss. Little did they know that soon, their lives would be turned upside down.

The townsfolk were whispering something just out of ear of the two. They knew what was about to unfold.

Sheriff Vaysey and most of his guards, were walking in the couple's direction. The group approached, and grabbed the man. The sheriff strolled over to the woman, who was crying with both fear and worry, "I will not harm him. Don't worry, dearie."

Vaysey lifted her head up and said tauntingly, "You can have him back." A gleam appeared in his eye, "For a price."

The sound of a horse echoed through the forest. It came closer and closer to camp. Allan discovered the rider's identity and ran towards her. "Anna!"

"Allan!" The two embraced each other.

"I haven't seen you for ages! I was meaning to visit you but, you know, an outlaw kind of can't," Allan shrugged.

"Well, I came to visit you!" Anna smiled. "It's been such a long time."

"Anna-A-Dale!" Much exclaimed and ran over to her. "Why I haven't seen you since . . . since uh. . .hmm."

"Since the last time I visited?" she suggested, now smiling at Much.

"Yes," he blushed. Robin's manservant looked over her shoulder and behind her. "Where's Joel?"

Acting was a family trait, and Anna had surely inherited it. "Oh . . We decided that we weren't right for each other."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Much stammered. He blushed even more. It looked as if he had a terrible sunburn.

"No, no, don't apologize. I'm over it." The truth was quite the opposite. At the moment, she was fighting to keep back tears.

Allan played the role of the overprotective older brother, "Good. He was not good for you anyway. You deserve better." He playfully shoved her.

Robin appeared next. He sheepishly grinned at the woman he had once admired. He, and a number of his friends, had helped to create the woman that stood before them today. Arrogant but kind, and would do anything for those close to her. She was beautiful, and she knew it. "Hello, Anna. It's been a long time."

"Robin!" she turned to him and gave him a wider grin. "It's been a long, long, time."

"It has," he replied, as he approached her, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Little John ran over to the group, "Anna!" He picked her up and swung her in a circle. "You haven't grown at all!"

Much was trying hard to suppress his laughter, but finally he couldn't, "She's still, half your height!"

"And what is wrong with that?" Djaq protested. "It's nice to see you."

"Hello! How have you been?" Will asked.

"I've been good, thank you. How have you been?"

"Good." He answered.

Anna walked over to Allan, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes, let's go over here."

"Can you guys make room for one more member? I mean, please, without Tom, and Joel. . ."

"Of course we do, sis. I can always make room for you. Let me ask Robin." He temporarily left his sister and presented Robin with the idea. He agreed.

"It looks like there's seven of us now! Welcome!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everybody, comments are really reassuring when you start a new fic! I love your icon, libbi! The coloring is beautiful!

Chapter Two-----------------------------------

In the cover of the night, a woman arrived in the sheriff's chamber. He looked at her and sighed, "I knew my plan would work." He noisily tapped his fingers on the table, "So what have you got to tell me?"

"Well, I'm in. Robin Hood has accepted me," she looked around nervously.

"Does that help me? A clue: no!"

"I'm sorry. I've only had a few hours," the visitor said anxiously. "Where is he?"

"He is in the dungeons," Vaysey rose from his chair, "Come, come."

A man sat in the dungeons, with both his wrists chained to the wall. He could not think of anything that would have wound him up here.

Matilda was leaning over him, making him drink a terrible tasting liquid. "I'm sorry, honey. Baldy is making me do this."

As he started to drift off, he heard a woman call him, "Joel, Joel . . ."

Allan was on the night guard. Through the trees, he thought he could make out the figure of his sister. "Anna," he called. "Is that you?"

"Yes, now quiet! Don't wake the camp!" she whispered an put a hand over his mouth.

Allan batted her hand away, "Where have you been? It's the middle of the night!"

"Nowhere! You ask too many questions! I couldn't sleep!"

Anna started to walk away but Allan would not let her, "You're an outlaw now! You can't just walk around!"

"I know, alright!" she loosened from her brother's grip and headed for camp.

"It's my favorite time of year again," Robin said, later that day.

Little John smiled, "Tax season?"

"Yes," he answered. "And I have a plan!"

"Is it a half plan, Master?" Much asked, looking up at Robin.

"Um . . . no."

Djaq rolled her eyes, "It is."

"Is not," Robin argued. "At least it's a plan."

Becoming angry, Little John screamed, "Will you just tell us?"

"Fine. The sheriff will not fool us again. Two of us will have to act as guards at the castle until the taxes come in. Our guards can tell a certain serving girl, preferably Anna, that the taxes have arrived. She will leave the castle and go to the Trip To Jerusalem Inn, where the rest of us will be, and pass on the information to us. Any questions?"

"Yes, uh . . are you sure you want me in that place? I mean it's really important?" Anna asked.

"Of course we do! Why do you ask?" Robin replied.

"Oh . . . no reason."

"So now that it is cleared up," the outlaw leader exclaimed and threw a bag full of coins to Anna, "we will make our daily rounds. You can go to Locksley, Anna-A-Dale."

The same woman that visited the sheriff was now visiting Sir Guy at the manor. "And that's his plan." She sighed. "Make sure you do not forget to tell him. It is very important he knows."

"I won't forget. When is Hood going to set it into motion?"

"I don't know. He told us a few moments ago."

Gisbourne leaned into her. He whispered, "If you are holding back information, your husband will hang. I ask you one more time, when is Hood going to steal the taxes?"

"Honestly, I don't know. When I'm dressed as a maid, I will see the sheriff."


	3. Chapter 3

ROFL! Sorry to all you Much fans out there, but my friend called him Mulch, and then Munchkin, and then Muchkin!

Thankies again for all your comments! Tell me what you think of this chapter! hugs

Chapter Three----------------------------------

As the gang returned one by one, Robin anxiously waited for them all to appear. Anna was last. "Even for a beginner, passing out coins shouldn't have taken that long," he said.

"Sorry," Anna blushed, "I got lost."

Robin smirked, "That's okay. Don't worry about. Next time you'll be with you're brother."

"Do I have to be?" she protested with a little too much concern.

"I'm not that bad of a brother, am I? Allan cut in.

"No, no, it's just. . . well- never mind."

"Alright now, while I was Nottingham, I discovered the taxes. So we will have to work quickly if we want to steal them. So, we need two guards, any volunteers?"

"I volunteer Allan!" Much exclaimed.

"Again! Well, I volunteer Much!" argued Allan.

Much pouted, "That's not fair! Plus, the sheriff knows me!"

"Much is right, I volunteer," Will said.

"Do you still need a servant girl?" Anna asked.

"No, one of Marian's wants to help."

"Oh. . . okay."

Later that night, the outlaws left for the Trip to Jerusalem Inn. They arrived to find Marian, "What took so long? I've been here for an hour!" She glared at Robin.

"Sorry, we were waiting for someone," he turned to look at Anna.

"Sorry!" Anna called.

"Do you remember Allan's sister, Anna?"

"Yes, now I do, hello!"

"There's no time for chit-chat, Marian." She rolled her eyes at Robin. "Now, Marian, you stay here. Anna, you come with us. Distract the guards at the front gate."

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Anna asked.

"Flirt with them or something. I don't know. Use the A-Dale charm."

Reluctantly, Anna agreed to Robin's suggestion, and walked over to the guards, "Hello, I'm new in this town, do you know any good places around here?" She smiled sweetly, then realized who it was. "Allan! Just let us in!"

"Alright, alright, no need to yell at me!"

"Um. . yeah there is! I'll talk to you about it later."

"No you won't! Robin!"

He appeared from behind a vendor's cart with the rest of the gang, "All clear?"

"Yep," Allan answered.

"Good, let's go. Anna, go back to the inn and stay with Marian."

Back at the Trip to Jerusalem, Marian and Anna sat at a table in the corner, talking. "Last time I saw you, you were with a man. What happened to him?"

"Joel? We went our separate ways. . ."

"You two were betrothed, were you not? That's strange. Robin and I broke off our engagement though. . ."

Anna, trying to change the subject, asked, "How is life in the castle?"

"Good, as well as can be imagined." Having no excitement in the castle, Marian would not be put off, "Why did you and Joel separate? You seemed so happy?"

"Um . . .uh. . . he-"

"Anna! Time to go!" Allan ran into the inn, grabbed Anna, and practically dragged her into the street and onto a horse. "Quick, come on, the sheriff is after us!"


	4. Chapter 4

giggles I am a prolific writer, aren't I! It took me like an hour to do this! And I posted it two hours after Chapter Three!

Thanks! huggles Give me your opinion!!!

I try not to do two in one day but eh . . .

Chapter Four-------------------------------------

"Where have you been!" Vaysey screamed at his spy, "Hood got away with the taxes!"

"I'm so sorry, please believe me! Hood told me I would be in a position where I could inform you of what was happening. He replaced me."

"Sorry? Sorry? It won't work anymore, sweetie! Come with me!" He lead her out into the hall and into the dungeons.

The sight before her made her gasp. "Joel . . ."

"Freshly tortured, dearie!" Vaysey smiled. "Next time, you will get me the information before Hood succeeds. Agreed?"

Through tears she managed to say, "Agreed."

"Stop your sniffling! I have another job for you!" He threw a bundle of close at her.

Robin returned to Nottingham the day after he and his gang had escaped with the taxes. A figure sneaking out of the castle caught his attention. Instantly, he recognized the mask and the hood. Assuming it was Marian, who had come to visit, he followed the figure. He came up behind the Nightwatchman, "Boo!"

To his surprise, the imposter turned around and kicked him in the ribs, with more strength than Robin had expected. He howled in pain and fell back to the ground. The Nightwatchman quickly ran off, out of Robin's view, around the corner.

After painfully rising from the dusty road, he ran in the direction the figure had taken, to catch a glimpse of Marian's imposter round another corner. It took a few minutes, but Robin finally caught up with the Nightwatchman. He grabbed him, and turned him around so that they were face-to-face. "Why are you impersonating the Nightwatchman?" Robin asked as calmly as he could.

His response was a punch to the face which sent him reeling into a storefront. With a black eye and a few broken ribs, Robin decided it was best to return to camp.

"What happened to you?" Much asked as he saw Robin walking towards him.

"Someone is impersonating Marian, as the Nightwatchman."

Djaq spied him coming through the trees, "Robin, what on earth? Let me take a look at you!"

"No, Djaq, I'm fine."

"No you're not! Look at yourself! You wince every time you take a breath, and your eye is swollen!"

"Djaq," he whined, "can it wait? I have important things to discuss with all of you."

"What things?" Anna appeared, much to Robin's dismay. He hated being fussed over, as he was. Anna was flushed. It looked as if she had been running. And her dress was wrinkled, the laces tangled. She looked at Robin, "You don't look so good."

"Thank you," he replied, grinning.

A horse could be seen coming over a hill. Marian was on it. She agreed with Anna, "She is right. What happened?"

"Marian, my love, you have an imposter."

"What?" she stared at him.

"I got into a scuffle with the Nightwatchman," Robin said. He winced as Djaq lifted his shirt, brushing his side. "Can it wait?"

"No!"

"Why would anyone want to impersonate the Nightwatchman?"

"That's what I asked him. And that's how I got this," he pointed to his eye.

Marian looked down at her feet. "Do you think they know it's me?"

"No, don't worry. There is no way they could know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five-------------------------------------

In accordance to Robin's orders, the gang split into pairs and went to see about the impostor Nightwatchman. Anna and Allan were in Locksley. Robin was determined that Anna would know how to get to his precious village.

"'ey, 'ave you seen the Nightwatchman lately?" Allan called to Thornton.

"No, nobody ever sees him. But a strange thing happened. All of his gifts have the sheriff seal on them," he replied, shaking his head in thought.

"What?"

"All of the Nightwatch-"

"I 'eard you, mate." He slapped his sister on the shoulder, "Do you think we should tell Robin 'bout this?"

"I think we should! He would definately want to know, Allan!"

Already on his horse Allan looked down at her, "What are you waitin' for then?"

Back in Sherwood, the outlaws were discussing the information Thornton had given Allan and Anna. "The sheriff's seal?"

"Yes, that's what he told us," Anna answered.

"That is really odd, Master. Hmm, I wonder why. It doesn't make sense!" pondered Much.

"Why would the sheriff go through all this trouble just to get his name on the Nightwatchman's gifts?" Robin asked himself. "Unless-"

"Unless what?" Much asked anxiously.

"Oh nevermind. . ."

"Master, you have to think of something!" Much folded his arms across his chest. This earned giggles from the rest of the gang. "What?"

"Nothing," they answered in unison.

The person who had been worrying the outlaws more than the sheriff was out again. She was in Treeton. The outlaws were ready for the impostor today. They silently and slowly formed a circle around her. "This is the last time I ask you, why are you impersonating the Nightwatchman?" Robin grabbed her and put a sword to her neck.

"Wait a second, where's Anna?" Allan asked.

"That is not important right now, Allan." Robin turned his attention back to Marian's threat, "Any answer?"

An arrow flew by Robin's head. "Yes, let her go." It was Sir Guy with all of the sheriff's guards.

"Why do you care, Gisbourne?"

"Because, she is my responsibility! Let her go and you will be free to return to the forest, Hood. I can't think of a better deal."

Robin looked around at his gang, "Should we?"

Half of the outlaws were slowly inching back to the forest, "Yes!"

Robin released the Nightwatchman and followed his gang.

"Now you, come with me to Locksley. We will talk there," Sir Guy called to his and Vaysey's spy.

"So how is our Nightwatchman?" Guy asked as Anna climbed through the window of Locksley Manor after taking off her mask and following the guards.

"Good, thank you, Sir Guy. But may I ask one question? Why am I doing this? I mean impersonating a do-gooder. What purpose does that serve?"

Gisbourne sighed. "The sheriff wants people to think the Nightwatchman is on his side. By the way," Guy smirked at her, "do you know who he is?" He got closer to her, close enough that he was breathing in her face.

"No." Anna was shaking from fear.

"You do, I know you do. . . You wouldn't want your husband to be hurt. Would you? They say blood is thicker than water, but you decide. Betray your brother and Robin Hood or betray your love?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six------------------------

The sun had set over Nottingham and Anna was placed before the sheriff in the castle. "Now, will someone tell me why she is here?"

"She is giving false information to me, my lord," Guy answered.

"Oh really?" He looked at her and smiled. "Guards, fetch our special prisoner."

The two guards at the doorway shuffled off and a few moments later grunts and groans echoed through the hallway. As the noises grew louder, the silhouette of two men and another being dragged, on his knees, appeared in the hallway against the torchlight.

"Hey, hey, look who's here!" Vaysey prodded Anna. "What a shame, Gisbourne. Young love being destroyed as we speak." Angry that he did not get his anticipated reaction the sheriff ordered, "Put him down there!" He pointed to the spot on the floor before Anna.

The guards obeyed and placed Joel where Vaysey had directed. Anna could not bear to set her eyes upon him and stared at the hem of her dress.

The silence was broken when Joel opened his eyes and saw who was reluctantly looking down at him, "Anna. . ."

"Joel, Joel, I'm so sorry. I never thought this would happen."

Unbeknownst to the two, the sheriff had signaled his two guards to bring Joel to his feet, emitting a scream.

"My patience is running out. Tell us who the Nightwatchman is!" Vaysey screamed at Anna.

"I don't know," she cried, tears beginning to fall, "I truly don't know!"

"You know! If you don't start to smarten up, every breath of his life will be miserable! Understand?"

"I understand. . . I just can't tell you! I can't!"

"Alright, I'll fix that." The sheriff's temper was rising. "Take him to be tortured! And take her to watch! If she changes her mind about the Nightwatchman, call me." As he was storming out of the room, he turned around and taunted, "Nice doing business with you!"

"Robin, at least we know where Marian is! None of us knows where Anna is!" Allan argued. "She is always loyal to the gang and she would nevah' do anything to 'arm us!"

"Allan, shut up! We will deal with that later! Right now we need to protect Marian!"

"Gisbourne would nevah let anything 'appen to her! Are you jealous, stubborn, or both?"

Robin lunged for Allan but Little John restrained him. "You stop! Now! Both of you!" He sat Robin down at one edge of camp while Allan occupied the other. "Half of us will stay here and think about Marian, and the other half will go out and look for Anna. Everybody happy?"

"Yes," the two men muttered and formed two groups.

Little John, Djaq, and Allan were the group that went to search for the third A-Dale child. "We should split up," Djaq said.

"Right, I'll check the dungeons," Allan replied.

"Djaq, search the halls, I'll stay at that gate."

Much, Robin, and Will, were staying in the forest. "Master, maybe we should go look for Anna. Just a suggestion, don't get angry."

"No, Much, we stay here!"

"She is part of the gang, Robin!" Will agreed with Much.

"Marian could be captured!" Robin was now on his feet.

"Whatever you say, Master. . ."

Allan tiptoed through the cold, damp hallways of the dungeon. "Anna! Anna!" His efforts were to no avail. He could not find her.

He met up with John at the gate, and waited for Djaq. It was a very long wait but Allan was overjoyed when she returned. Walking alongside Djaq, was Anna.

Once he saw her, he ran over to her. "What 'appened to you?"

"Nothing, Allan." She hugged him, needing comfort from what had just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven----------------------------

Anna's search party returned to Sherwood a few hours later. Robin was surprised when he saw them come close to camp: Anna was clinging to Allan, and clearly had been crying.

The siblings separated from the other two, and walked out of sight, into the trees. After seeing Anna, a rare thing occurred, Robin admitted he was wrong, if only to himself. He got up and went over to Djaq and John. "Where did you find her?"

"She was in the castle. In the hallway, right outside of the dungeon door. I found her there, she was crying, Robin. She won't tell anyone why she was crying or why she was there." Djaq looked in the direction Anna and Allan had taken.

"Do you have any ideas?" Robin asked.

Both shook their heads, "No. . ."

They were interrupted when a man rode into camp, a long, black coat flowing behind him. "Do you know Anna-A-Dale? I'm an old friend of hers?"

The outlaws exchanged shocked glances. Finally, Robin spoke up, "She isn't here right now. Wait a few minutes. She's just gone off for a walk with her brother. I could get her though, if you'd like."

"I'll wait. I just have one question, why is she in the forest. I heard there are outlaws." His eyes wondered about his surroundings, as if one was going to jump out at him.

"Oh," Robin grinned, "She can explain that."

Anna and Allan strolled through the forest. Allan was smiling, she was holding on to him exactly the same as when their first dog, had died. "You can tell me anythin'. Well maybe not a few things but." He flashed his famous smile.

"Not right now, Allan."

"Alright, alright, at least I can say I tried," he squeezed her hand. "Do you think we should 'ead back to camp?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

They were almost to the clearing where the others stood. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Allan!"

"Fine! Sorry!"

First Anna stepped out into the outlaws' sight, then Allan. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking?" Robin strode to her.

"Nothing. . .Marian is safe. . ."

"Hmm, okay." He walked off, pondering where she had been. And how it involved Marian.

Their visitor, as soon as she came into his vision, walked over to her and swept her up into his arms, "Anna!"

Almost as startled as everyone else, she whipped around to face him, "Adam! I'm a married woman, get off me!"

"Married?" All of the outlaws, and Adam stared at Anna, dumbfounded.

Realizing what she had said, Anna blurted, "Well, no!"

"Goodie," Adam kissed her.

Only momentarily though, Anna kicked him, strangely the same way Marian's impostor had kicked Robin. She got the same reaction as well. "I told you to get off!"

The man groaned, "Same Anna." He grunted as he got to his feet unintimidated by Anna's disapproval, "So how's my little brother doing? In his letter, he mentioned you."

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"Surely you remember Joel! How could you forget?"

"Shut up, Adam."

He shrugged, "What did I say?" He was all excited. I understand you two are engaged. I can't let him have you! I'm in love with you, plus I would be ten times the better husband!"

"Adam." She sighed. "I need to tell you something important. Very important. Involving Joel." Anna took his hand in hers and lead him away from the rest of the gang.

Soon their shouting could be heard, "Then just tell them who it is!"

"Shut up, Adam! You don't get it!"

"I get the main point! You can't just let them do this!"

"I have to!"

"No you don't!"

"It does not involve you!"

"What do you mean 'it doesn't involve me' he's my brother!"

"Do you think I enjoy seeing him like this?"

"I'm starting to wonder! Just tell them!"

"I can't!"

"Do you think I care about Robin Hood and his lover? Well, I don't!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Nottingham!"

"You are not!"

"Ow! Let me go! I need to help Joel!"

The sudden silence scared the gang. They didn't know if it was good or bad. "Maybe I should go check on them?" Allan disappeared into the trees. He returned sooner than expected, "I'm just going to leave them be!"

"What are they doing?" Djaq asked.

"Making up."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight----------------------------------

"I thought we agreed that you would come at dawn?" Guy sneered at Anna.

"I overslept," she glanced out the window. To her horror, the outlaws were stepping out of the forest's edge.

"What?" Gisbourne turned to see where she was looking. "Oh. Your friends are coming. Guards!"

"Sir Guy, please! They will find out I'm here."

"No they won't! Be silent and stay!" He closed the window and ran to the door, closing it behind him as well.

Anna sat down on the bed. There was no easy way out of this, and she knew it.

Joel woke up in the dungeons. His arms were tied behind his back, the rope digging painfully into his wrists. Slowly, he sat up and leaned against the bars of his cell. Joel was just in time to see the sheriff's latest prisoner stagger down the hallway. "Allan-A-Dale?"

The man turned, "Joel?" Allan face softened. "So you're why she betrayed us."

Footsteps were coming closer to the two. It was Gisbourne. "Next time Hood comes to Locksley, we will catch all of his men." He had keys in his hand. "Both of you can leave. But remember our deal, A-Dale." Guy opened the door to Joel's cell and untied him. He lifted Joel to his feet only for Joel to fall back to the floor in agony.

Sensing Gisbourne's anger, Allan suggested, "Why don't I just take him back to the forest."

"Please do," Guy answered and stormed off.

Allan and Joel made their way to Sherwood unharmed. Allan looked at Joel, "Wait 'ere. I'll get Anna."

Joel positioned himself against a tree and waited for Allan to return with his wife. Robin got there first, "I remember you," he said angrily, "You're the deserter."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine------------------------------

Anna ran through the trees to see Joel, with Allan lagging behind her. "You said he was here!"

"He was, I swear! I don't how far he could go with the way he was." Allan turned in a circle.

"What is wrong with you?" Anna slapped him off the back of his head. "You don't joke about something like that!"

"Ow," he whined. "I didn't! He was 'ere a minute ago!" Allan glared at his sister.

"That doesn't help me! He's not here now, Allan!" She shoved him into a tree.

"Well hurting me doesn't 'elp either! It's not fair! And I can't hit girls!" Allan protested.

"That's what makes it fair for me!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Allan shuffled his feet.

"Yes it does! Liar! We should go back to camp if the only reason you wanted me here was to trick me." Anna stormed off towards camp.

Allan and Anna heard the outlaws before they could see the camp. "What's wrong with Robin?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Allan grinned.

As the A-Dale siblings got closer they heard the gang's argument, "Master! You can't kill him! This is not as serious as it was with Gisbourne!"

"I will not just a let a traitor slip through my hands again! He has to be punished!"

As Anna saw who was being discussed her anger took over, "Robin, you let him go!"

He looked behind him, "No! He's a traitor! Why do you care, anyway?"

"Because! And you prove that he is a traitor!" She walked over to him.

"I saw him in the Holy Land! He disappeared one day and declared a deserter! Happy now?" Robin had now reached his boiling point.

Anna would not be fazed by this, "Look at him! Don't you think he's been punished enough?"

"What is going on?" Adam dismounted from his horse. "Joel?"

"Anna, you could've told me that!" Robin said. He walked over to the tree Joel was tied to and yelled at him. "What happened to you?"

Joel looked helplessly at Anna, who answered for him, "Does it matter?"

"You know, Anna, it does," Robin growled at her.

"Don't talk to my sister like that!" Allan stepped in.

"If you're so concerned about her, you should know what's going on!" The outlaw leader paced between Allan and Joel.

"I do. . ." Allan said.

"Well then, tell me!"

"Alright." the trickster sighed. "I was working for Gisbourne, and Joel found out. I tried to make sure that he would stay silent about it, but. . ."

"Allan, what are you doing?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"I second that, what are you doing?" Adam added.

Allan simply shook his head, "I'm confessing."

"So, you are not the only traitor," Robin hissed at Joel. "I would like all four of you to be gone by sundown." He turned to Allan, "Just one last question, why did you betray us?"

"What can I say, blood is thicker than water."

As the rejected members of Robin's gang rode away, Anna felt guilty. "Why did you do that? It was not you're job to step in like that."

"You're my younger sibling, it's my job to keep you safe. I failed with Tom, but I will not with you." He grinned at her.

"Thank you." The mention of Tom saddened them both.

Adam tried to lighten the mood, "So you two are married?"

"Yes!" answered Joel.

"Okay, fine." He laughed.


End file.
